No Way
by Kalanie
Summary: A young Roman girl is introduced to a knight, whom her father wants her to be friends  or even more  with. Things don't turn out that way as their rivalry forces them to hit heads. Will it change between them? Knights are 1415 to start LancelotOC
1. Boy VS Girl Round 1

**Alright, it's been a while! I'm really rusty at this, so I hope this is alright. It seems like I've only had two good fics out of all the ones I've attempted to make. I hope this suits you guys, R&R please! **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KA. I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: Boy VS. Girl Round 1**

"Ah, the young knights are here," a Roman commander said quietly as the young men filed into the training grounds behind the stonewalls. His eye drifted carefully over them; they seemed to be just a bunch of children, and he wasn't sure how well they would do as knights. He snorted softly as he turned his horse and began to move down the line of boys. "Now is not a time for games and play like you are used to. You are here to train, and work hard to protect your pathetic skins while you serve the Empire."

The boys shifted uneasily on their horses, while one in particular just stared at the commander, as if challenging him. He was obviously displeased with this little arrangement, and wasn't looking forward to his time at the Wall.

"Father! Father!" a young girl's voice rang as she ran across the training grounds, a note firmly grasped in her hand.

The commander turned around to see his daughter. "Kana, you are not supposed to be here," he said quietly.

"Mother told me to give you this," Kana said, reaching up to hand him her note.

He took it gently from her hand, flipping it open to read it. "Thank you, daughter. Hurry on home now." He tucked the note under his armor, and then turned his horse as his little girl went running down the path towards their home.

"That is my daughter. You will be seeing her frequently, but you are not to talk to her unless I give you an order to do so. Now, you will be shown to your quarters for some rest." The commander made a wave of his hand and the boys were taken to their quarters, their horses to the stables.

"Marcus," one of the other commanders said. "What is going through your head? You have a look that says you're plotting something."

Marcus looked at his comrade, and then shook his head. "That Sarmatian was looking at my daughter."

"Sir? If I remember correctly you despise the Sarmatians," the other said quietly.

"I do, but my daughter needs a strong man to protect her, and who better than a knight? She wants no Roman here at the Wall," Marcus answered, turning his horse to face his comrade.

His comrade shifted uneasily, but then nodded, still unsure of Marcus' planning. However, he had no say over what the man did, and so he could only back him up and offer his advice. He bowed his head before departing, leaving Marcus to his own thoughts.

&&&&&

"Kana, this is Lancelot," Marcus said, his daughter standing in front of him while his hands rested on her shoulders. "He is a bright young man, and I believe you'd like to be friends with him, yes?"

Kana eyed Lancelot, and Lancelot eyed her back with an equal gaze. "We'll get along just fine, Father," she said, attempting to please him.

Marcus smiled. "Behave," he said and left the two alone.

"No way am I hanging around you," Lancelot growled.

"What makes you think I want to be around you?" Kana threw back at him.

"Roman."

"Sarmatian."

"Stubborn mule."

"You fight like a girl."

Lancelot glared at her, obviously not pleased by what she had just implied. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at her. "I could beat you any day."

"You wouldn't hit a girl," Kana growled.

"Just watch me," Lancelot shot, looking at her again. "You Romans are weak, needing us to defend your land."

Kana glared at him. "We are not weak! Meet me at the sparring field tomorrow, and then we'll see who is weak," she said, straightening up. "Good day to you, Sir Lancelot." She held her head up and began walking away from the young man.

Lancelot snorted. "Good day, Lady Kana," he snarled and turned around, stomping off towards his quarters.

"The nerve of him!" Kana huffed as she bustled into the tavern where her mother was working. At the sight of her mother's belly, it reminded Kana that she needed to keep herself out of trouble so she wouldn't stress her mother.

"Kana, there you are sweetheart. You're late," her mother said affectionately, handing her a tray to take to a customer.

"Father introduced me to a boy," Kana said quietly.

Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile before sending her off, but offered her no comforting words. Marcus had not told her yet of his plan, only that he had one. She would most likely have no say in the plan, but at the moment she had enough to worry about.

Kana fumed to herself as she gave the tray to the customer. She wasn't too fond of boys, and Lancelot's arrogance wasn't exactly helping that fact. His ego was the size of Britain, and that was certainly something she despised. Pushing her hair out of her face, she walked back to her mother to see her conversing with Vanora's mother. "Is Vanora here?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, she's around the corner washing pots," Vanora's mother said softly.

Looking up to her mother for permission, Kana stepped back. "Go ahead," her mother said, making a motion with her hand, which sent Kana bolting towards her friend.

"'Nora!" she exclaimed, halting beside the other girl. "Have you seen the knights? Ugh, there's this one who is absolutely arrogant, 'Nora."

Vanora looked up and then blushed slightly, pushing her long hair out of her face. "Yes, I've seen them. One of them isn't too bad. He helped me today while I was carrying water to wash these pots." She then looked down at the pot she had just rinsed.

Kana faltered, looking over at her. "Y-You like him?" she stuttered, watching her friend for a moment. Shaking her head, she looked down. "What was his name?"

"Bors," Vanora said quietly.

"Well, that wasn't the one I talked to. Lancelot was his name," Kana said, relieved that they were not talking about the same person.

"Oh, he is an arrogant one," Vanora said, shaking her head. "He was talking big to the other knights. Why did he approach you?"

"Figures," Kana mumbled. "My father introduced us."

Vanora tilted her head, frowning. "I thought your father hated their kind."

"Me too, but I guess not," Kana said quietly, shrugging. "Here, let me help." She kneeled down and grabbed a dirty pot, taking some soap to scrub it with.

"Thanks," Vanora said quietly.

Kana only nodded. She needed to take her mind off of her match with Lancelot tomorrow. She just hoped she wouldn't lose, for that would be horribly embarrassing for her, and her family.


	2. Boy VS Girl Round 2

**Here we go, second chapter! Thanks for the reviews you guys, it's really encouraging! Especially since I see some readers of my other stories :D I've missed you guys –waves- Anyways, tell me if I'm going too fast. I don't want to do that . **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KA. I wish I did.**

**Chapter 2: Boy VS. Girl Round 2**

Kana walked quietly down the path that led to the training grounds, where she would be facing that arrogant young knight her father had introduced to her yesterday. The previous night she had been unable to sleep very well, anticipation making its way into her mind. But now today was finally here, and she could get this over with. As she entered the area where they would be fighting, she caught sight of the young Lancelot conversing with his fellow knights quietly.

"Look who decided to show up," he drawled, smirking.

Kana snorted and shrugged her cloak off, draping it over the fence. "Come on, let's just fight and get this over with," she mumbled, grabbing one of the wooden swords.

Lance snorted as well, and grabbed a wooden sword for himself as his companions snickered at him. He held it at the ready, pointing it at Kana, who held a confident posture. _I better win this or they'll laugh at me_ he thought bitterly.

_I better win this or they'll tease me_ Kana thought, not knowing Lance was thinking something similar to that. She waited for a moment, and then threw the first stroke, their swords thudding against each other. As Lance fended her off, she took a swing at his legs, which he quickly jumped away from.

Taking the opportunity, he spun around, slicing downward at her shoulder. A sense of surprise made its way into his eyes as she blocked his attack and leapt to the side, her sword pointed at him. Clearing his throat, he got back into his stance, waiting for her.

Kana took a deep breath, and lunged. Her sword missed him as he stuck out his foot, tripping her. She cried out in surprise as she landed face first in the mud. The knight roared with their laughter at the poor girl as she struggled to her feet, her entire front splattered with mud.

"Want to go home now?" Lance asked, laughing with them.

This only heated Kana's anger even more as she glared at him. "No," she growled, striking out at him. However, he only tripped her again, sending her right into a mud puddle. Now wet and muddy, she looked horrible, and her pride was certainly damaged.

"That wasn't a challenge," Lance said, spitting off to the side. "Stay in the tavern with the other girls." He strutted past her, his head held high in his arrogance as he stopped by his knights.

"Kana!" Vanora's voice rang as she ducked past the knights, going to her friend.

Kana looked up at her, feeling even more ashamed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, getting to her feet with Vanora's help.

"Bors invited me to watch Lancelot fight a match with someone. I had no idea it was you," Vanora answered quietly. "Look at you, you're all muddy."

"Yeah, I know I am. I'm going home," Kana muttered and shrugged Vanora off of her as she walked towards the gate, grabbing her cloak while she did so. The laughter of the knights had tampered off to a chuckle.

"Better luck next time!" Lancelot shouted after her.

"Oh shut up, Lancelot," Vanora growled, glaring at him. She turned on her heel and walked after Kana.

Lancelot snorted, and turned back to the other knights. "Women," he mumbled.

"Kana wait up!" Vanora yelled, running to catch up with her friend.

Kana didn't heed Vanora's words, continuing to walk. She just wanted to be alone for a little bit, although she should've known Vanora would never let that happen. "What?" she asked irritably as Vanora managed to catch up.

"Don't listen to Lancelot. He thinks he's got balls but he doesn't," Vanora said softly, trying to comfort Kana.

Kana paused for a moment, and sighed. "All I did was make a fool out of myself. And my father wants us to be friends, but that'll never happen. Of all the knights, he had to pick the most arrogant. Why am I stuck with all of the arrogant guys?"

Vanora laughed softly. "I'm not sure," she said. "Like I said, don't listen to him. You have your strengths."

Kana shook her head, and smiled slightly at her friend.

&&&&&

"Kana, we need more bread. Go get some from the bakery, along with some fruit," her mother ordered as she handed Kana a handful of coins.

"Yes, Mother," Kana said obediently, grabbing her cloak. Kana hadn't seen hide nor hair of Lancelot for the past couple of days – much to her relief. She was sure he was off gloating about it, or making himself stronger to show her up again if they ever decided to have a re-match.

She walked out into the streets, taking a right to go towards the bakery. She could pick up the fruit on the way back. "Ah, here we are," she mumbled to herself as she got to the doors of the bakery. Opening one, she was greeted with the smell of baking bread and flour, which caused her stomach to rumble.

"Ah, 'tiz thee Mizz 'Ana," the baker said joyfully. "I am azuming your mothe-r iz wanting zome fresh bread?"

"Yes, please," Kana said, smiling at the baker's accent.

He handed her a loaf of bread, which she happily paid for before bustling back out onto the streets. She loved the baker and his family – such kind people.

"Alright, fruit. Mother didn't specify which kind of fruit, so I'm assuming it's the usual," she mumbled to herself, going over her mental checklist of what she needed to get. She scurried to the other side of the street, holding her bread close, but not tight enough to squish it.

"What will it be?" the merchant at the fruit stand asked.

"Um, a few apples, few oranges, and, um, some pears please," Kana said, counting out her coins before handing them to the merchant.

"Anything else?" he asked politely.

"No, thank you." She grabbed the fruit, carefully balancing them in her arms as she made her way back towards the tavern. The streets were awfully busy today, and she wondered what was going on. She suddenly grunted in surprise, falling backwards to the cobblestones as someone ran into her. A curse left her lips as her fruit went rolling.

"You know, a lady shouldn't speak that way," a familiar voice said as the person picked up an apple.

Kana took it, and looked up to see Lancelot's face glowering down at her. She huffed, glaring back at him as she got to her feet, balancing the fruit again. "Well, then you shouldn't have run into me," she said.

"Would you like some help back?"

"No, I don't need your help."

"You truly are a stubborn mule." Lancelot smirked as Kana flushed red, not having a snappy come back to his words.

"I take pride in that," she mumbled, snatching a pear from him as he brought it out from behind his back. "Now, I must be getting back before my mother wonders where I've gone."

Lancelot snorted softly, and didn't say anything as she pushed past him, heading towards the tavern. He rolled his eyes until something caught his gaze. Oh great, she had left her bread. Leaning down, he picked it up as well and turned around. "Hey you forgot-," he started but stopped as he saw she had disappeared.

"Here, Mother," Kana said, putting the fruit on the counter.

"Where's the bread?" her mother asked.

Kana's eyes widened. "Oh no, it must be-."

"Right here," Lancelot said, causing Kana to whip around.

Her eyes held a sense of relief, but also narrowed. He just seemed to be everywhere now, popping up at the most random of times.

"What do you say?" her mother asked, causing Kana to scowl.

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot," she growled, taking the bread from him before setting it on the counter.

"It is no problem, Lady Kana," he said, bowing politely, causing Kana to roll her eyes.

Her mother, on the other hand, smiled. "Such a gentleman."

Kana made a gagging noise, but then fell silent at her mother's look. She snorted in distaste, and nodded. "Such a gentleman," she repeated, glaring at Lancelot behind her mother's back.

Lancelot smirked at her, but then bowed. "I must head off to my training. Good day, ladies," he said, turned on his heel, and left the tavern.

"You should hang out with him more, Kana. He seems to be a polite boy," her mother suggested, smiling at her daughter.

"Oh you have no idea," Kana said, hiding the sarcasm in her voice. After a moment, she gently grabbed her mother's hand. "Mother, you should go rest. Father strictly said you shouldn't push yourself."

Her mother laughed. "You sound like me, but alright. Don't forget, Vanora wanted you two to hang out later today."

Kana nodded and watched her mother leave to go rest like she was supposed to, leaving the girl to think. How could they even remotely think of Lancelot as a gentleman? That disturbed her. Shaking her head, she put away the food she had just bought.


	3. Life In Death

**Thanks for hanging in there with me guys. We're remodeling, so I haven't had time to write anything :( But thankfully I found some time to do so, and I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Readerfreak10: Haha, he is the little deceiver isn't he? Makes him all the more loveable :P Hope you enjoy this!**

**Skay Takari: I know! I wouldn't mind owning KA either. Lance would be in trouble if I did, lol. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KA. I wish I did.**

**Chapter 3: Life In Death**

Kana stood sullenly in the tavern, doing the chores she was assigned as usual. Today was different from every other day, a bit of a rain cloud hovering over her head. It wasn't because of her bitter loss to Lancelot, or anything about him really. Only days before her mother had gone into labor, giving birth – her life – to a baby boy. The poor child would never know his mother, nor would Kana have her mother to share good times with. But Kana couldn't bring herself to be bitter towards her brother, Kenton, for it wasn't his fault after all.

"Kana, why don't you go for a walk?" Vanora's mother suggested, offering Kana a saddened smile.

Kana looked up dully, but set the rag down on the table she had been wiping before shuffling out of the tavern. Her father had taken the loss hard, locking himself up in his room while ordering the maids to take care of the baby. Kana had tried all she could to help with the care of her brother, but she was usually brushed aside.

Snorting softly, she plodded down one of the paths, her mind reeling constantly with her memories and sad emotions, which only led to more wallowing. She only stopped, reluctantly of course, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your mother," Arthur said as he approached Kana. He shrugged slightly.

Kana hesitated. "Thanks," she said quietly and started walking again.

Arthur furrowed his brow but followed quickly after her, falling into step beside her. He had been one of the kinder knights that Kana had met, and she preferred to talk to him over that arrogant Lancelot. Dagonet was a gentle one as well, but he didn't seem to speak much – nor did Tristan for that matter.

"Would you like to come to the stables with me?" he offered.

Kana let her breath out of her nose slowly, pondering his offer. She was reluctant to do anything that might be considered fun. Why should she have fun in a sad time such as this? After a moment she nodded. "Sure," she accepted quietly.

A smile lit Arthur's face. "Well, come on then," he said and hurried off in the direction of the stables.

Shaking her head, Kana followed after him, the strong, but welcoming, smell of horses hitting her as she neared. She couldn't help it as she reached out to stroke one of the curious equines as it poked its head out of the stall.

"That's Roan," Arthur said.

"But he isn't a roan, he's black," Kana said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the horse.

"You don't have to name a horse by what he looks like," Arthur huffed, raising an eyebrow himself.

"Why exactly are we here?" Kana asked, switching the subject.

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly. "I know you like horses… so I thought this might make you a bit happier," he said.

Kana's expression turned to that of surprise. "Oh… thanks," she said.

"Why are you by Roan?" Lancelot's sharp voice rang as he sauntered down the aisle of the barn with Gawain and Galahad.

Kana glared at him. "I'm petting your poorly named horse," she snapped. The stallion raised his head as if offended by the comment on his name.

"He's not poorly named!" Lancelot shot back. "He's a reliable mount."

Arthur looked between the two of them, a bit of a nervous look crossing his features as he did so. He wasn't sure if he wanted to break up a fight between the two of them. "Why don't we all go for a relaxing ride?" he suggested.

Kana hesitated, still glaring at Lancelot.

"Come on, it'll be a good way to take your mind off of things," Arthur urged.

"Yeah, we can go ride down by the stream," Galahad threw in.

"Alright, let's go," Kana gave in, going to the stall, which held a bay mare named Mecho. Mecho had been given to Kana's family as a reward for their loyalty, although Kana rode her the most out of her family.

"You're going to ride in a dress?" Lancelot mused.

"No, I'm going to borrow some breeches smart ass," Kana snarled.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably again. "Come on, come on, you guys are slow," he urged, trying to ease the tension.

Lancelot snorted but finished saddling up Roan as Kana scurried to go put some breeches and a tunic on. After a moment, he smirked and waltzed over to Mecho, loosening the girth around her belly.

Galahad and Gawain snorted in laughter, retaining their composure as Kana came back. The four knights were on their horses, waiting, although Arthur hadn't seen what Lancelot had done.

Kana grabbed the saddle horn and put her foot in the stirrup, lifting herself up only to have the saddle slide towards her weight, which caused her to cry out in surprise as it moved. Mecho began to prance forward in both panic and irritation, leaving Kana on the floor while she went cantering out of the stable.

The knights – save for Arthur – roared in their laughter. Kana got to her feet, her face flushed with embarrassment and anger. "That wasn't funny Lancelot!" she snarled, turning on her heel.

Lancelot's smirk didn't pass from his face as he sat on the back of his horse. Arthur shook his head in disappointment. "She just lost her mother, Lancelot. You could be a little more compassionate," he said, urging his horse forward after Kana.

Lancelot stopped laughing at Arthur's words, and then frowned. He snorted, a displeased look coming over his face as he urged Roan forward after Arthur and Kana. After Kana had managed to catch Mecho and saddle her back up properly, they started out down one of the forest paths.

Galahad and Gawain had delighted in throwing berries at each other. Kana only joined when Galahad grabbed Mecho's reins and urged her forward, forcing her to forget her loss for a little bit. "Ha! Got you Gawain!" Galahad exclaimed triumphantly.

"Got you Galahad," Kana said jokingly as she hit him in the forehead with one.

Gawain burst out laughing at this only to be hit with one as well by Kana. "I say we gain up on her," he said.

"I agree," Galahad agreed, grinning.

Kana's eyes widened as she urged Mecho forward into a canter down the trail.

Lancelot snorted as he watched the three playing around. "You said she lost her mother. Look at her! She's fooling around as if nothing has happened. Shouldn't she be more… depressed?"

Arthur glanced at him for a moment. "She did. Sometimes, Lancelot, it isn't a bad thing to have a bit of joy in a dark time," he replied.

Lancelot shook his head in disbelief.

Kana was relieved when they got to the stream, for her hands were sticky from holding the berries, and crushing a few of them in the process. Seeing Lancelot sitting on Roan beside the stream, she got an idea. She moved Mecho at a canter. "Lancelot!" she yelled.

The young knight was so startled he accidentally fell off of Roan and into the stream, while Roan bolted over to the other knights' horses. Now it was Kana's turn to laugh with Galahad and Gawain, while Arthur chuckled. Lancelot glared up at them as he sat in the stream, his clothes soaked through.

Kana smirked at him and moved Mecho forward before dismounting. She knelt at the side of the stream, washing her hands off.

Lancelot, smirking, reached over and splashed her, causing her to gasp at the cold shock wave.

She glared at him and splashed him back, which only caused a splashing war between them.

"It's love," Galahad said quietly.

Gawain nodded. "I think so."

"Just don't let Kana hear you," Arthur mused, smiling.

"No, that would mean death," Gawain agreed, watching Kana tackle Lancelot back into the stream as they got to their feet.

By the time the day was over, Kana and Lancelot were soaked to the bone, making the ride home slightly uncomfortable. "That's what you get when you play in the water," Arthur said, smiling as they put their horses away.

"Yes, well, I best be getting home," Kana said. "Thank you for the adventure, sir knights. I will see you some other time."

Gawain and Galahad bowed to her, and Arthur did his own jester of respect. Lancelot, however, stayed upright. He cleared his throat. "I'll walk you home," he said, and followed after her, not noticing Arthur's triumphant look.

Kana raised an eyebrow at Lancelot but didn't question as they began the small trip back to her house.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Lancelot said quietly, not looking at Kana, thus missing her surprised expression. "If I had known I wouldn't have played such a trick on you."

Kana looked down at the ground for a moment. "Thank you," she said quietly, not able to bring herself to be rude to him after he had said that. Of course, that didn't mean she liked him. "This is my home. Thank you, Sir Lancelot, for walking me home."

"T'was a pleasure," Lancelot said, kissing her hand, although it was reluctant.

Kana wrinkled her nose, but gave him a smirk before entering the house, locking the door behind her.

Lancelot snorted. "I'm going to kill Arthur," he mumbled.


	4. Now Look What You Did

**Sorry I've been gone. We had no Internet due to putting our new floors in. Thank goodness I have it back. In the meantime, here is another chapter I wrote.**

**Readerfreak10: I know, sad isn't good D: Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Trickster91: Thank you for the idea! I was looking for some sort of tender moment and you gave me the perfect opportunity for one! Hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KA. I wish I did. Sick idea, which built upon, was provided by Trickster 91.**

**Chapter 4: Now Look What You Did**

Kana pouted as her father gave her a stern look. "Kana, you are not getting out of this bed. You're sick, and that's your fault," he said firmly. He took a deep breath. "Dagonet will be taking care of you, along with Lancelot. It's vital that at least someone knows how to take care of injuries and illness."

Kana made a face at him. "I don't need to be taken care of, Father," she protested, sniffling as she attempted to breathe through her nose.

"You have a fever, Kana," he said, folding his arms against his chest. "Now stop arguing, and get some rest." He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

All Kana could do was sigh in defeat as she gave him a departing hug. "Bye," she said quietly and watched him leave the room. "Ugh, that means I have to be stuck with _him_ all day." In her fit of protest she burrowed deeper into the blankets.

At the sound of her brother's wails, a sense of maternal instinct and sadness welled up in her chest. She wanted to go soothe him, but she knew the maids would have a fit if they saw her doing so. No matter, for his wails were calming down into coos.

"Are all babies that loud?" Lancelot grumbled.

"You're louder, what's your point? And more annoying," Kana commented, glaring at Lancelot. "Now look what you did. You went and made me sick."

He shrugged. "You didn't have to make me fall off my horse," he shot back.

"You don't have to be an asshole either," Kana pointed out, causing Lancelot to flush red.

"Enough you two," Dagonet intervened, going to Kana's bedside. "Lancelot, get me some water."

Lancelot snorted, but did as he was asked, leaving the two alone in the room.

Kana covered her mouth as she coughed, the mucus in her lungs evident. She made a disgusted face at the sound, and then dropped her hand onto the bed. "I don't want to drink that. He probably poisoned it," she grumbled as Lancelot brought some water.

"I'd be doing everyone a favor," he growled. "But it isn't." He handed the water to Dagonet, who put something in it.

"Here, this should help with the coughing."

Kana hesitated, taking it. She wasn't exactly keen on being a test subject for this healing thing. For all she knew she was going to die after drinking this. Looking down at it, she could smell a faint sweet scent.

"Go on," Dagonet urged.

Kana waited for another brief moment before drinking it, only to sputter afterwards. "Disgusting. Slave, go get me some more water." She looked at Lancelot, holding out the glass.

"No please?" Lancelot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Slave, please don't stand there, and go get me some water," Kana said, a hint of jest in her voice. She knew she was being a snob, but only for Lancelot.

He smirked as he caught the jest. "Well of course, Milady," he said, taking the glass from her.

Dagonet hid his smile as he looked in his bag. "You need lots of rest, so lay down," he said with a bit of firmness to his voice.

Kana sighed and snuggled down, not about to fight with Dagonet. Lancelot perhaps, but not Dagonet, who was much different than the arrogant knight. "Thanks," she said quietly as Lancelot came back with the glass.

He had a sense of surprise on his face, but it disappeared as she took the glass. He grunted and turned away, looking at Dagonet as if to ask if they were finished here. If there was one thing he wanted it was to get out of here so he could get back to sparring.

"We're to stay here, Lancelot," Dagonet said. "The Commander requested it."

Lancelot snorted, and took a seat, leering at Kana as he folded his arms against his chest. "She's not deathly ill, so I don't see the point of babysitting her," he pointed out.

"You know she won't stay in bed if we leave," Dagonet said. "And the Commander knows that as well. Thus, we stay."

Lancelot threw him a look. He wasn't even into this healing thing, and he had a feeling Arthur had a hand in throwing him into this mix. He'd get him back later when they were sparring. "Whatever."

"She's asleep, and I need to mix some stuff up, so I'll be in the next room," Dagonet said, and left the two alone.

Lancelot's gaze trailed after Dagonet as the gentle knight left the room. As soon as he was gone, his gaze jerked back to Kana, who was breathing easily, a cough here and there despite Dagonet's concoction. She looked innocent when she was asleep, which was her total opposite, he mused to himself as he pulled his chair closer.

"You're a pain, you know that?" he asked quietly, shifting uneasily as she coughed. He reached out and pulled the covers closer around Kana as she shivered in her sleep. But then he realized that this was showing tenderness, so he jerked his hand back abruptly, and folded his arms against his chest to avoid reaching out towards her. This was ridiculous! He should be out doing something other than babysitting a sick girl who drove him insane – more than insane.

Outside the door, Arthur and Dagonet were peeking into the room, watching the two as they did so. The two were lucky that Lancelot's back was to them, otherwise he would've seen them already, and they'd be running for their lives.

As Lancelot sat beside the bed, he felt his heart slowly melting, his guard dropping, which he mentally scrambled to put back up. He couldn't help himself as he reached out and gently touched her cheek, which was rather warm against his cold hand. He pulled back in surprise as Kana's eyes opened, his face flushing deep red.

"Don't… your hand is cold," she said quietly, looking at him.

He hesitated, eyeing her suspiciously, as if she'd try to bite his hand off if he put it any closer to her face. Normally, she probably would have if he tried to touch her. But he rested the back of his knuckles and fingers against her cheek, which caused her to close her eyes.

"Thank you," she continued in a quiet voice as she lay there on her side. His hands were rough from the constant work the young knight did, but they had a tenderness to them that she couldn't explain. "Why are you suddenly being so nice?"

Lancelot gave an offended look, as if being called 'nice' was the worst insult he could ever receive. "Why are you suddenly being so quiet?"

She smirked slightly. "Because, thanks to you, I'm sick."

He shook his head, smirking slightly as well. "Don't expect this treatment all of the time," he said sternly.

Kana gave him a real smile. "I won't."

"Good, now get back to sleep. You broke my silence," Lancelot growled, regaining the arrogant and commanding tone.

All Kana could do was chuckle before closing her eyes to drift back off to sleep. When Lancelot was sure that she was asleep, he took his hand away from her face, resting his arm on the back of the chair. "Damn her." He rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Arthur and Dagonet glanced at one another and smiled.

-Four years later-

Now eighteen years of age, Kana had certainly matured from the girl she had been. Her hair hung below her shoulders, and shimmered an auburn color in the light. Her blue eyes still held that gleam of defiance they had when she was younger. Her attitude hadn't changed much, save for a hint of maturity that had come with growing up. It certainly didn't show at the moment as she crept through the trees, her hair tied back to keep it from getting tangled in the tree branches.

A smirk came across her lips as she crouched down, spotting Lancelot, Tristan, and Gawain standing beside the stream. Moments earlier, Lancelot had delighted in the old 'water over the door' trick, and had quickly scampered away at the sight of an angry Kana. You could say they were getting along better than they had years ago, but it would be going a bit far to say they were best friends.

"I know you're there, Kana," Lancelot said, and sidestepped as Kana lunged.

She squeaked as she stumbled into the stream, going down. "Damn it!" she growled, glaring up at him. Her heart skipped a beat as Lancelot smirked at her with that common arrogance air he had about him.

"Shouldn't you be looking after Kenton?" Galahad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, the maids are looking after him," Kana said. "Are you going to help me or just stare at me? I mean, I know you find me attractive, Lancelot, but being obvious isn't the way to go." She smirked.

Lancelot snorted, gaining a somewhat disgusted look. "And you say I have an ego," he mumbled, but extended his hand to her.

Kana shook her head but grasped it, pulling with all of her might while Galahad pushed, sending Lancelot right into water beside her. "Awww, now poor Lancey is all wet," she cooed.

He glared at her. "Remember the last time you got all wet in the stream? You got sick, and I am not sitting beside your bed again." He got to his feet, stumbling out of the stream.

"Well, I'm not going to get sick now," Kana said stubbornly, getting out of the stream as well, sopping wet.

"Vanora was looking for you earlier," Tristan said, looking at Kana, which made Kana's eyes light up with surprise. She rarely heard the scout talk, but it delighted her when he did.

"Alright, thanks," she said, looking at the knights. "Next time, Lancelot, use a more uncommon prank." She gave him a teasing look before heading down the path she had come on.

Lancelot snorted, wringing out his shirt as he stood beside the stream. "Women," he growled. "So troublesome and annoying; especially that one. And if either of you say anything about this, I'll pop you one."

Tristan gave his own sort of chuckle before heading back into the woods, leaving his fellow knights alone to their own thoughts.

"'Nora! Tristan said you were looking for me," Kana said as she spotted Vanora picking flowers.

Vanora looked up at Kana, her face flushed and her eyes full of worry. She said nothing as Kana approached her, halting a few steps away.

"What's wrong?" Kana asked, eyeing Vanora for a moment.

Vanora looked around nervously, and pulled Kana closer so no one could overhear their conversation. She swallowed thickly, and looked over at her best friend. "You… you know Bors?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's one of the knights. You guys have had your eyes on each other for a while, what is going-?" she started, but Vanora cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"I'm pregnant, Kana," she cut in.

Kana's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she stared at her best friend. Her mind began racing madly, trying to figure out if she had heard correctly. Her thoughts darted momentarily to her mother, and the complications with her labor. What if that would happen to Vanora?

"I don't know what to do." Vanora let go of Kana's mouth.

"Have you told him yet?" Kana asked.

"No, I'm scared to."

Taking a deep breath, Kana ran her hand through her hair, trying to straighten things out in her mind, as if this was all a big puzzle. "You have to tell him… are you one hundred per cent sure? I can't believe you did that, Vanora."

"Positive," Vanora stated. "I'm sorry, Kana. I didn't think it over."

"Alright, we just need to take this one step at a time." Kana turned away for a moment, getting her thoughts together.

"I'll tell him tonight," Vanora said quietly.

Kana nodded, turning back to Vanora. "Good idea. Just don't blurt it out to him, but lead up to it."

Vanora nodded.

"Come on, I'll help you carry these baskets," Kana said, and bent down, grabbing two of the baskets for Vanora, who grabbed the other two. Her mind, however, couldn't get off of the news that her friend had given her.


End file.
